


Navy Blue

by purewhitepage



Series: 20 pairing drabbles [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewhitepage/pseuds/purewhitepage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He perched on the edge of the bed, navy blue comforter crumpling underneath his weight. He’d chosen the color because it was supposed to be calming; Aaron needed all the calm he could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth drabble in my CM 20 pairing drabble challenge.

“You’re thinking about her again.”

Aaron’s brow furrowed, glancing up from the book he had spread open in his lap on the bed. Tom Clancy; a guilty pleasure. Dave was the only person that knew about his fondness for bad military thrillers. At least since…

“What?” He asked, although he had a pretty good idea he knew what Dave was implying. 

“Haley,” Dave said softly. He perched on the edge of the bed, navy blue comforter crumpling underneath his weight. He’d chosen the color because it was supposed to be calming; Aaron needed all the calm he could get. “You always get that faraway look in your eyes when you think about her.” 

Aaron frowned, closing the book with a quiet snap and setting it on the bedside table. “I’m not thinking about her,” he whispered. 

Huffing a little breath, Dave leaned back against the pillows, clicking off the lamp next to him. The room dimmed considerably, softening Aaron’s features. Making him look younger, more his age. But he still had that damnable pout in his lips; crease in his brow. 

Reaching out, Dave smoothed the pads of his fingers over the frown line on Aaron’s brow. He could feel the tension melting away from the other man as he did, a simple touch causing him to let his guard down. It was a rare moment with Aaron, and Dave appreciated being the one that he let in. 

“Just because we’re together now, doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to think about her,” Dave said. "I can handle sharing space in your heart.” 

A little look of melancholy crossed Aaron’s face, leaning against the older man’s side. “The thing is, I don’t want to have to share space anymore.” 

Dave gave a small smile, wrapping his arm around Aaron’s shoulders and pulling the younger man against his side. He pressed his lips into Aaron’s dark hair, the scent of his shampoo minty and familiar. 

“I know,” he murmured, lacing their fingers – wishing he could take the hurt away. But Dave knew that no matter how many years passed, it would always be this way. 

And somehow, it was comforting. The way Aaron loved made him who he was – and there was nothing about Aaron that he would change; even in this.


End file.
